shadows in the night
by xovampxo
Summary: Rose was retaken before the guardians came in frost bit. Then she is found by the vamps of House of night. How did Rose get in Oklahoma? The rest of the gang meets up with the gang from the house of night? Takes places after Hunted and Frost bit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANY OF THE HON OR VA CHARACTERS:(

Rose's POV

Everything was dark. Nothing felt right. Where was I? I tried to move but I was bound to something. A chair.

" Finally awake, sweet Rose." I heard a voice but couldn't see who it was.

" Huh?" Was my all too pissy response.

" You've been out for almost 24 hours, I was beginning to think I knocked you out too hard. But now that you're finally awake you can be awakend." And with that I felt cold hands touch my neck. Acting on insticts tried to pull away. Again I TRIED to pull away, but do to the fucking chair I couldn't get very far.

" Rosey, don't pull away from. It'll be pleasureable. For me that it." I knew I couldn't let him touch me again or else I'd vomitt. Throwing myself as hard back as I could, I felt the impact in my back, making me cry out.

One of the legs broke giving me an easy way out. And with that I bolted for the door. Only to find it was bolted shut. Dammit!

" Not very smart Rose." And with that, he lunged.

I moved as quick as I could but my legs felt like jello and my whole body ached. I couldn't give up though.

After being though into a table, pushed into the wall, and taking several blows to my ribs and arms. I figured out my escape.

Kicking him in his jewls made him drop his hold on my neck and bought me time. Giving him one last kick as hard as my body would let me I sprinted for the end table. Picking it up with all the strength I had, throwing it at the window. As soon as I heard the shattering of glass I lunged out it. Not caring how far the drop was. Just knowing whatever was in store at the end of the jump would be better than anything the stagio was planning.

Zoey's POV

" You guys! Just shut the hell up." Aphrodite yelled back at the twins. You see we are finally heading back to the House of Night. Home.

The twins, Damien, and Jack in the way back, Heath and Stark on each side of me in the middle seats, and Aphrodite riding shot gun and Darius driving.

Before they could snap back Darius slammed on his breaks.

" What the hell?" Everyone seemed to yelled at once. We got our though.

A girl about my age was lying what looks to be half dead in the road. Darius got out and was back within seconds with the girl in his arms.

We were all shocked speachless. She was breathing, barely.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose's POV

I finally open my eyes. I look around and the room is white, but it is not like the clinic at the academy. I should know. So where am I? I turn my head and can nearly feel my bladder become weaken.

I turn to see two people. I think. They both have marks on their face, but the girls is move along her body.

" Thank goddes she is awake." The girls says.

"How are you feeling?" They guy ask. Wow the guy is huge. Like Dimitri, but taller.

"Fine. A little sore, but who are you guys?" I asked. I was going to add what are you, but thought it would be kind of rude.

"We are an other vampires unlike you, who is a dhampire. I am Darius and this is Zoey." Said the guy. He is like a mountain.

"And you say you are alittle sore? You have three broken ribs, you have so many bruises and sratches. When we found you, your scratches were gushing blood. Some even need stitches!"  
Said someone from a door way. I look to see about 7 or 8 more people come in. Who many vistitors can one person have? And I don't even know them or where I am.

I look to the person that just spoke. He had blonde hair and was kind of cute, in the 'I'm guy' way. Not that I have anything against then.

"Um.. Ok, but where am I?" Then I remember what the mountain said before.  
Another kind of vampire? What?

"You are in the House of Night in Oklahoma." Oklahoma? How the hell did I get here?

" Where are you from?" Asked Zoey, I think her name is.

"I'm from Montana, and I how do you know I'm a dhampir?" I ask directing my last question to the mountain, I think his name is Darius.

" They train us." Was all he said like it was ovbious.

"What?" I am so confused.

" Dhampir or well guardians help train us. Us as in us warriors." I didn't know that.

" How come I didn't know that?"

"Cause you are still a Novis. By the way are you not in the academy and why did we find you like that? Did you drop out to be a blood..?" But I didn't let him finish. I knew he must know the term blood whore and I remember the stragio feeding from Eddie. God that feels like so long ago, but only a few days.

" No I did not!" I almost yelled. Alittle mad he would say that. After I yell I saw some of the people flinch and I wish I didn't yell. My head hurts so bad.

Darius must of noticed cause he said,

" Get some sleep. I will contacted the academy and let then know we found you and what is your name?" I am so tired

" Rose Hathaway." Was all I sad before I fell asleep into what I wished was a dreamless sleep, but I'm just not that luck.

Darius's POV

"Rose Hathaway" Was all she said then she fell asleep. Rose Hathaway, sound farmiliare.

I turn to the group behind me.

"Come on. She must sleep. She is banged up and didn't sleep that long. We have stuff to get straightend out." I said in business mode. I finally figured out where I heard that name. I know the perfect person to call. So with that I took out my phone and made a call, once we were all in Zoey's room.

"Hello, Yes is this Dimitri Belvok?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri's POV

I am in the kirvoa's office. Along with the princess. We are trying to find Rose. We thought she may have been changed. God I hope not. Even though I have took Tasha up on her offer doesn't mean I don't love Roza. I am at the academy until graduation. Even though I said yes to her I can't get Roza out of my mind. I am interupted by my cell going off.

"Belvok here." I said in my guardian voice.

"Hello, yes is this Dimitri Belvok." Said the voice on the other line. He sounds familiar.

"Yes.' I said plainly.

" This is Darius.." I didn't let him finish. I remember him. We haven't talked since I started training Rose. I told her some about her. We were close when we were training together.

" Aww yes how are you?" I asked actually wanting to know.

"Well I think we found something or more like someone you may want back."

"What?"

" We found a Rose Hathaway." He and my heart skipped a beat.

Zoey's Pov

After Darius got off the phone everyone exploreding in questions. Until Aphodite yelled

" SHUT UP!" Everyone did just that.

" Thank you. Now you all have questioned, but first you all need to know Rose is a dhampir. She is a guardian in training and came possible kick all of your asses. Maybe even mine or close to it. Second, she is going to be here for a week or two along with some dhampir guardians, and morios. Morios are what dhampirs train their who lifes to protect from stragios. I don't know much more so maybe asked Rose when she is better. They others will be here in a few days. So anymore questions." We were all speechless. Then Jack said in a small voice,

"Will she really kick out butts, even yours?" Wait, can she? Even Darius's.

" Yup she won't though, but I was warned she is a tough and um fierce one and she could and would if you piss her off.

'Cause like I said they have been training their whole lifes." Darius said. Why would they train their whole life and for what, actually?

No one could ask any more questions cause Darius told us to go to dinner. He would go check on Rose. Aphodite when too.

Stark's POV

We made our way to the cafe. I just had to think about Rose. No I'm not falling for her.  
Yes she is really pretty, but to me nothing compared to Zoey. The thing is she is really pretty, but can she kick my ass. Sure Kalona is gone and Rose is a dhampir and there are going to be more and morios here, but I don't care that much. I want to know if she can so once all get out food and sit I ask,

"Do you guys think she can kick our asses. Well at least mine?"

" That is want to have been thinking about? Really?" Erin asked.  
I know it sounds stupid so I didn't say anything.

" His ego would be hurt." Shaunee said.

" No it is just she must be tough, but what happend to her?" I wanted to know that too. I mean she did handle the pain ok, but what did happend to her?

" I don't know. I also don't know if we should ask her." Zoey said.

" I think we should let her warm up first and if it comes up then we can ask."  
Damien said. Of course he would come up with that.

" Good idea." We all agreed

"So guys I have been wondering what about Kalona." Zoey said. He name made me tense up. He will not hurt Zoey. I know that Zoey and everyone elses know Kalona may not be gone as in good. Damn it!

" Don't worry he won't hurt you." I said, " and to be sure he don't get in your dreams I'll sleep with you." When I said that I saw Heath tense up. He is cool in all I guess for a human, but he shouldn't be here.

"Are we telling Rose and the others when they get here about Kalona and Neferet?"  
Jack asked.

"We will have to sooner or later." I said.

We would have said more, but went quiet along with everyone else. Aphodite, Darius and Rose came in. They were all staring at them. More like Rose. I think they could sense that she isn't human, but not like us. I don't really know, but there is a feeling you know that she isn't.  
It isn't a bad one or atleast I hope not.

They get food and come sit. I can tell Aphodite seems to like her. Oh Goddess she must be bitchy.

"Hey guys." Rose said in the quietness. We all say hi and eat.

" So Rose how are you feeling?" Zoey asked.

"Umm I have been better, but have had worse." We were quiet for a minute. I knew we were all wondering the same thing. What could be worse?

" Really?" Erin says. I know this is going to turn into an akward conversation.

"Like what?" Of course Shaunee had to be blunt too.

Rose shifted uncomfertably and we all gave them hard stares. Yup definitly an akward conversation.

Rose POV

I didn't like where this is going. I can see everyone else give hard looks to Erin and Shaunee.  
Aphodite told me the rest of the group calls them the twins. I see why, now.

" What? We didn't ask what happend to her." I heard one of them say defending themselves. I didn't know who said it cause I was lost in my thoughts.

I thought of Dimirti taking Tasha's offer, Lissa being taken and haveing to feel what she was feeling, Mason, and everything that happend in spoksane.  
Only a few days ago my friends and I were being held and tortured. Only a few days ago I lost one of my best friends. Not like a was going to say that, but the thought sadden me.

I quickly got myself back together, but not quick enough. I can tell they saw.

" Umm.. Nothing I what to talk about." I said trying to finds words. So it was quiet until a girl can over. With a guy. I can tell they don't like her or the guy.  
Even though Zoey looks hurt too. Hmmm

"Hi guys." They say in a fake nice voice. Wonder whats up their asses.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose's POV

"What the hell do you two want." Stark growled. I mean really growled.

"We just wanted to say hi to our old friends." said the girls in a bitchy fake nice voice.

"Yeah right Beka you just want to see what is up with Rose here." said Shaunee

" Yeah so you can spread some fake ass gossip that we all know is as fake as your ass." Erin chimed in. I chuckled a little bit along with Heath and Aphrodite. The others are to pissed and glaring at the guy and girl the called Beka.

" Aww that is mean we do want to say hi to out old friends. Since some of us were friends at one point." The guy said. Looking mostly at Zoey. I think they had a thing before.

"I get it. You came over here to piss Z off. Well it isn't going to work cause for one she dumped you ass and two Beka is worthless and no one would need to be jealous of her skanky ass. What happend to Venous, Erik?" Aphodite steped in. She is the bitchy one. I think we will get alone well.

" Whatever and you are the one to talk about skanky asses." Beka said.

" so." Was all she said.

" Wow she admitted it. Anyone else want to admit it." Erik said looking at Zoey.

When he said that Zoey looked down and Heath and Stark stood up.

" Sit!" Some yelled getting all of our attentions. I looked and noticed Darius.

" Erik and Beka I suggest you find a seat away from here." You can tell he is mad, but is controlling himself. Like Dimitri.

They both said whatever and walked off.

" You should have let me swing at him." Stark said pissed off. Everyone agreed while Darius took a seat. I was sitting in between Zoey and Aphodite.

I notice Zoey was still quite. I felt bad for her. I didn't know what was wrong,  
but I know something happend and she regreted it.

" Are you okay?" I ask her quietly.

" Yeah." She said and gave me a forced smile. i was going to say more, but Zoey said.

" Guys I'm going to go back to my room."

"Umm.. I'm kind of tired too. Where do I go?" I asked

" Zoey do you mind sharing your room?" Darius asked.

" Nope. Come on I'll show you the way." Zoey said.

We walked in silence for awhile until I we were in the room. She sat on her bed and I went to the other one. The bed I was on was already made. The side of the room had a desk with someones stuff set up. The girl stuff is so country.

" Who stuff?" I asked.

" Steavie Rea's she was my room mate and is my bestfriend."

" Was? Where is she?"

" Well it is confusing. She is confusing"She said.

" So am I." I muttered.

" What?" She ask.

" Nothing." I said so not in the mood to get into that. I can in here to get answers not questiones, but now I'm just tired.

"Yeah, but now different topic what is wrong with Erik and Beka?" I asked.

" Oh Erik is my ex and well it is confuseing." She said fighting for the right words.  
Ugh! Is everything confusing. I was going to say something about that, but she look like she didn't want to talk about anything now. She seems tired. I guess now isn't the time to ask about her marks and why they are different from the

" You don't have to tell me, but just no this. Shit happens!" I exclaimed and we both broke out laughing.

We then decided to get some sleep.

Zoey's POV

We both laughed. I was not expecting her to say that. I like her already. We decides to go to sleep. Rose kept rolling and then I heard her started yelling.

I got up to go wake her. Right when I got to the bed she whispered,

" I'm sorry Mason."


	5. Chapter 5

Zoey's POV

After she said Mason I started shaking her. She sat up fast and gasped. She was shaking hard and it looked like she was going to cry. I feel bad and I don't know why. I hardly know her!  
Rose just seems like she is the type of person that doesn't cry much.

Rose's POV

Crap! A nightmare. It was in Spoksanse, but it was so real. This timeMason was a ghost and everyone I cared about was turned! I started to shake. I heard someone saying soft things to me. I look to see Zoey. I see she is sorry for me. Did I talk in my sleep? I hope not.

" What did I saw?" I asked her once I got my voice back.

" Just 'I'm sorry Mason'. Who is Mason, Rose?" I couldn't answer. I felt tears falling down my face. I felt so weak. I hate feeling weak. So I balled my hands in a fist and asked,

" Is there a gym anywheres?" I need to get everything out, but I will not by crying!

" Umm.. I don't reallyknow. There is a work out place to stay fit, but I don't know if you can use it right now." I have to.

" Can you show me?"

" It is still a little light out." So

" So." With a sigh she she got up and lead me to the gym place.

" Thanks." Was all I said. I need to get in there.

I went to a closet that seemed like a place to keep the equitment. There was swords for fencing, work out machines, dummies, and weights. I went to the punching bag.

Darius POV

There was a knock at the door. It was only a little light out. About 5:30 PM. I went to get it leaving Aphodite sleeping, she is a heavy sleeper.

I open to see Zoey.

" Hello, what can I do for you pristess?" I little confused. By now Aphodite was by my side just as confused as I am.

" What do you know about Rose?"

" Why? Where is she?" I asked worried. I hope everything is alright.

" She had a nightmarre. I don't know what it is about. Or if Kalona was in it.  
Who is Mason and what is Kalona was in it?" She babbled on.

"I get there are many questions get everyone, but don't wake Rose."

" She already is. After she woke up she looked really sad, then said she needed to go to the gym."

" Ok just get everyone except for Rose and tell then to meet here in an hour."

I said full business mode. Then need questions answered and we are going to be haveing guest soon.

Liss POV

I can't believe it! They found her! The found Rose! We are on our way to the House of Night.  
We are staying there for a day or two. Guardian Belko said we will leave when we can. We as in him, Tasha, Christain, Eddia, Adrian, and me. Also some other guardians.

We have been flying for while, when we are finally told that we are almost there. I can't wait. I eonder wait it is going to be like. Also how the heck did Rose get here?

* * *

review! I know it is short. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. School started and soccer plus band lessons and chorus so yeah, next chapter up soon. Also I know it is still year in the story, but how should the pairings go. I like to make the pairings different.


	6. Chapter 6

so sorry it took so long. Internet is soo crappy! I hope I'll have the next one up sometime this week. Anyways love the reveiws keep them up!

* * *

Zoey's POV

I finally got everyone to get up so we can meet Darius and Aphrodite. Everyone being the twins, Jack, Damion, Stark. and Heath. He was buncking with Stark. After fighting to get him to get up and the twins to get ready, it only took us an hour and a half to get back.

Everyone was seated.

" Ok, so Zoey has informed us that Rose has woken with a nighmare."

" So what do we do? She probably has have a nightmare. We found pretty pretty beaten up." Jack said in a small voice.

" Well we need to make sure Kalona wasn't in it. To be sure he isn't back. Also our guest are going to be here soon." Darius answered.

" Our guests as in the other vampire things." Aphrodite said not really as a question.  
She is even meaner when she is tired. Looks like I'm not the only one that thought that cause,

" You are even bitchy in the morning." Shaunee said and

" Didn't know that was possible." Erin finished. Thank goddess that Darius cut in before anyone else got to cut in.

" Guys focus. Zoey go get Rose before they get here and." But he was interupted by his phone. After mumble stuffs he turned back to us.

" Us guess they are here. We will get them at the gate and then we can go get Rose."

At the gate we were met by 8 people.

" Hello I'm Guardian Dimitri Belvok." Said a guy. He is musclure and hott, but not my type. I can tell because there is a girl in her 30s or so on his arm.

" I'm Natasha Ozera, but please call me Tasha." The girl said nicely. She was fairly pretty, but what caught my eye was the scare on her face. Before I couldn't rudely stare any longer someone cut in.

" I'm Lissa. Nice to meet yous." She said happily. She was really pretty and seemed nice.

She went on, " This is Adrian, Christan, and Eddie." They were all nice looking and Lissa, Tasha, Christan, and Adrian looked paler. The other to people there just stood there.

" Oh this is Guardian Stan Alto and Guardian Frank Deen." ( Made the last one up)  
Lissa said. She must have noticed me looking at them.

With that we all took a few minutes to introduce out self. After that I think his name is Eddie, cut in.

" So when do we get to see Rose?" He asked. I wonder if he and Rose have anything going on. I hope not, because I see how Erin is looking at him. If you know her like I do you can tell she likes him or atleast thinks he is hott.

" Yeah I wanna see my little dhampir." Adrian, I think, said. I noticed Dimitri glaring and the others just rolled there eyes.

" Yeah can we go now? Please!" Lissa begged.

" Let's go." Darius said as we all laughed at Lissa's goofiness and cuteness. No I'm not into girls, I mean cutness as in puppy.

" Didn't you say Rose was in the gym?" Darius asked me.

" No way! Rose doesn't get up this early. She has this thing.." Christan said, but Lissa cut him off by elbowing him. Christan just smirked and put his arm around Lissa.

" She is. She had a night mare and then said she needed to go to the gym." I said. If we know why not tell her friends?

" What was it about?" Eddie asked. I knew he was concerned and really wanted to know.

" I don't know, but she mumbles in her sleep. She was saying sorry." Was all I said. I stop when I saw the pain on not just his face, but everyone else's.

" Ok well let's go. Lead the way." Tasha said to cut in on the akward silence.  
So Darius lead the way with Aphodite leading the way.

Rose's POV

I punched and punched until it hurt. Even then I didn't stop. I won't stop until I become numb. I wanted to not feel anything. TYhe nightmare was horible. It was like reliving it all over again, but Mason came back. He blamed me. That thought made me want to crawl up in a ball and cry. I know it wasn't real, but it felt like there was some truth to it. Like when he said to be careful. That was the last of my nightmare before I heard like a croak sound and flopping wings. Lastly blackness.

After awhile my hands hurt and I knew they were bleeding and red, but I still didn't stop.  
I finally stoped when I couldn't feel my hands and my arms ached. I started to breathe hard and felt it pick up when I heard the door open.

I looked and I think I would have did a happy dance if A) they wouldn't beable to see me and B) My arms and hands kill. Plus my legs and ribs from before. God I hope I don't faint!


	7. Chapter 7

Heyy! Yes it has been long! TOO LON G! SORRY, but there is soccer and school. PLus the internet is is so crappy around here. Also my computur is being fixed and everything it gone. I know I said I would update sooner, but I didn't know it would be this long. Again I am so so sooo sorry!

* * *

Zoeys POV

OMG. Did she just faint? Of course she did, but why? I looked around to see Dimitri and Lissa by Rose while Christan stood close to Lissa. They rest was near by. I could tell they were all worries about her.

" She will be ok. We need to get her to the bleachers and get her water." Said Darius.  
One we got her to the bench I gasp.

" What the heck happened to her hands?" They were red and cut open. Some of the cuts where form when we found her and they were reopened.

" She must have not been wearing gloves." Said Erin.

" No she was wearing a few layers of bandage. She should have put on gloves." Said Dimirti.

" Hathaway never thinks about things she just does them." Said a guardian. I think he said Stan Alto.

" She is probably stressed." Snapped one of the dhampirs.

" We all are, Castle." He snapped back. Eddie Castle thats his name. Erin liked him or is is Shaunee? Noope I think it is Erin.

" Nice to see you too." We all looked at Rose. She had a sarcastic smirk on her face.

" Rose!" Lissa yelled and tackled her in a hug.  
They must be bestfriends. Like sisters. That made me miss Stevie Rae.

Rose's POV

Wow they are here. Lissa is here. I thought has I hugged her back. I didn't know how much I missed her. I also didn't know how strong she is for a mori.

" Ok Liss. Missed you too, but can't breathe." Everyone laughed and Lissa let go.

" What are you guys doing here?" I wondered

" We are here to get you. We are staying for alittle while. We have matters to handle." I know that voice.

" Well well well Comrade. How are you?"

" Me what about you. And really Rose? No gloves?" Now him just saying that pissed me off. He asks me that one 1) He brings Tasha. 2) He just got here. and 3) He brought Lissa and more moris.

" Yeah well I forgot. I you forgot that it is dangerous to bring mori all this way. They are akk also royal. Why not more guardians."

He sighs, "Look they are only here cause they wanted to see you. We do have guardians and Adrian is an adult, along with Tasha." He shot back.

" Whatever.." I was interupted

" We need to get on bigger matters." I looked to glare at Darius. He didn't seem fazed. He seemed amuse, if anything. He thinks I am amusing! Bastard. Like he knows what I am thinking he smiles alittle. Whatever. I know I seem moodie, but Lissa is around me, again so I got the darkness. I chose to, but I have to.

" Rose don't." Lissa said. Knowing I was about to take the darkness from her, but I have to.  
Then I felt the darkness. I started to feel hot and cold at the same time. Nothing I am not used to.

" Rose." Lissa gasped, " I said not to."

" and I said I am going to. I'll do what I want." I mumbled the last part. I may be madish and have Lissa's darkness in my, but hey I'm not totally heartless.

" Ok we have I lot to talk about so let's go." Darius said. Ugh then know about us we know about them. How much more can there be. As I said that I knew there was going to be lots more.


	8. Chapter 8

it has been soo long! i'm still reading spirit bound and burned, yeahh inkow im a little behind, but i've benn really busy! just got a new lapto and ready to jump in to my stories. i'll update as much as i can. I'M SOOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! also soryy fpr any grammer or spelling mistakes

* * *

chapter 11

ROSE'S POV

Of couse! There is always more to what we thought. Always more to what we think.

I mean a fallen angel! and he is after Zoey. Who ever sits up there watching down must get a kick out of life. Watching the way it works and falls into place, Yeah wish I could get a kick. Or atleast give whoever is up there a kick is the ass for getting a kick out of it. I can't stand..

I was pulled out of my ransom anger thoughts bu Darius talking,  
"black wings and part human. He also has the power to lure you in. So be careful and watch your dreams."

'' OH and if ypu are sleeping with a person he can;t get in, but they have to be the other sex or whatever sex you are attracted to.: Stark out in. Who are they talking about? Oh right, Kalona. Wait wings? Thats messed up! And he is after Zoey, that would suck to be in her shoes, but yet i'm not one to talk. I probably just as screwed.

" and raven mockers. Hey are hes kids" What?

I spoke my thoughts so they told the story.

ZOEY'S POV

We went on in to the story of Kalona

They all look shocked and well shocked along with a few other looks along the lines of shocked.

No one said anything so of course Aphrodite was the one to break the silence.

" Yup mmhm, they are some crazy bastards. " I saw Rose break in to a smile, but that changed when Dimitri spoke and her head snapped to look at him. She had the look on her face, which was basically the same as the others from the academy. Shock and fear.

ROSE'S POV

I smirked at what Aphrodite said. She was right but had to put it in a bitchy tone way. She almost reminds me of someone.

" We have another problem." My head snapped to look at the familiar voice. The voice I grown used to. The one I gave my heart to. The one that just throw it back.

Dimitri went on, " We must stay for awhile because there are around the House of Night. Woards that are keeping the stragio away. And some of the stragios are looking for you, Rose." He said looking at me.

In his soft brown eyes behind his guardian mask I saw concern awoardsnd worry. For me or whats tp come, I don't know. But either way it can't be good.

I couldn't speak. Or look away. When I finally did it felt like hours but was only minutes.

I felt Lissa's fears before I saw her face. Even if they were looking for me they are not gonna get her. Not even near her. Not if I have anything to do with it.

" Rose, it's ok. We can st fo a little while and then when it calms down we'll go back to the academy or even the royal court if thats safer. If thats what you wnt." Lissa said in her soft voice, fulled with concer and fear.

" No Lissa. I don't want to go to the court. No way am I going there. And don't worry Lissa you'll be fine. We all will be." I don't know for sure, but I know there had to be some truth in what I said.

" Rose it right. You all will be. You all cna stay, but you guys should be put in some classes." Darius said with a little smirk at the end of.

Ugh! Kalona, raven mockers, stragios, and now classes. Everything I always wanted! NOT!

DARIUS POV

Since they are goin to be staying for some time they should be in classes. Dimitri and I agreed on it. He will be doing guard durties and a training for Rose, Eddie, and Stark. The other guardian will also help on guard duties. Rose and Eddie will mostly fallow Stark to his classes. While Lissa and Adrian go to most of there classas with Zoey. Christan will go with Shaunee while Tasha helps teach there one of there ' control fire element class.' Zoey will probably be in that class with them though since she had all five element. Ands Heath will be leaving soon. Not a good place for a human. Once the crappy weather pasts he will have to leave. Until then he'll go with whoever, but he can't cause or get in to trpuble. Same goes with Aphrodite since she is human now, but still has visions. She'll be with me most of the time. I hope. I mean I am her worrior. I love her. I need her.

LISSA POV

I really couldn't wait to see Rose and spend time with her. But we had to get an early start. We talked for awhile but soon we had to go different way. Darius and Dimitri wants us to have a ear;y start tomorrow. They are so alike. It kind of creepy.

I'm staying with Aphrodite. She seems ok. A little witchy but a littl elike Rose. Not that I'll ever tell Roe that. She'll just disagree.

Christan is staying with Damien. He knows hes gay but doesn;t mind. That is one of the reasons why I love him. He can be a pain to people but he is kind and won't take things that far. He knows where the line stands and won't cross it. Usually. Like with Rose You never know. They bicker, but I know they love each other in a brither sister way. They care for eachother. Not like they will ever admit it.

Adian is staying with Stark and Jack. They got another bed in Their room. Adrian knows Jack is Damiens broyfriend and is ok. They all seem to get along fine.

Dimitri and Tasha are in a guest room. I know Rose loves him and I like Tasha. Shes nice, bbut why did she come? Did Dimitri invite her? Do they like love each other? I mean gosh its confuseing. I'm glade nothing can come between Christan and I, right? Right! I mean we love each other. Right? I don;t have time to really answer myself because I am standing out side Aphrodite's room.

Beofore I even knock she reaches out and pulls me in.

This is going to be a long night. I thought and then the door shut.

* * *

I hopeing to get each chapter longer! Next update hopefully soon! Review and tell me what you think!

Review REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

_**heyy! Ik my grammer and spelling aren't the best. I go though BetaReader, but don't have the patients to go thought it all lol but i'm going to start and do my best.**_

* * *

ROSE'S POV

RUN! I don't know where I was or how I got there, but I knew I had to run. You know that feeling and the voice in your head telling you something. You don't always knows what it means or what to do. You just do it.

Thats what I'm doing. What I'm feeling. I feel the sweat starting down my forehead and making it's way down my neck.

Istated to feel suffocated. I need air. Just breathe. I told myself. I started to take deep slow breathes. Trying to control my heart rate. It was beating so hard I sear I could hear it.

Then I stopped. I didn't hear or see anything. I don't know what scared me more. The thought of something jumping out at anytime or nothing. See and hearing nothing and it wasn't even the peaceful nothing that makes you what to fall asleep. Nope, it was the nothing that kepted you up all hours of the night. Afraid of what might pop out. Afraid of what you can't see.

Then I didn't feel any sweat going down my neck. Instead I felt a breeze. Not a good breeze like on a summer day when you are sweating from the heat and feel like you are going to burn and then that breeze comes and you feel better. Like a weight has been lifed.

Instead it felt like a 10 tong weight was on me. I wanted to run, but I couldn't. Like this weight I felt was suddenly weighing me down.

The breeze started to run down my neck and then gone. It was replaced by want felt like a hand. However the hand belonged to they leaned down and whispered in my ear.

" My lovely, Rose." And just that sent shivers. Not the good ones either. I turned around so quickly. Finally regaining my senses and react.

My first thought was to kick this person where the sun don't shine, but then caught site of his face. My eyes widened and my mouth dried. It felt like the sense and courage I just gained got up and flown away.

His face was clear. Dark rich hair, I had the urg to run my hands through. A chess that, even with the dryness of my mouth, still made my mouth water. But then I caught site of what was behind him.

Huge black wings. My eyes must of looked like bugs now because I felt them get wider. Which I didn't think was possible.

He smirk on his clear face just grow bigger as my eyes grown wider. His eyes were so deep. I felt lost. Like I was falling and was being lu... Then I knew what was going on.

As his hand creept up my arm to my face I finally reacted. I didn't think I could, but it took all the courage and resistance I had. I opened my mouth and I screamed.

He looked shocked then smirked. " Don't worry. We we'll see each other again. Not just in your dreams." And with that he was gone. But I kept screaming louder and louder. The darker it got the louder I would yell. I felt sweat form again. This time everywhere. Like I was under water. It felt as if I my burn. Like I was fire.

Finally I felt the shacking. Some calling my name. That made another scream escapee my lips. Then I could move. And the first thing I did was swing my fist. Making connection with something hard but warm.

" Aww! Damn it! Come on Rose" I heard and finally was able to open my eyes. Slowly then they were wide.

I looked around alarmed. I saw that I was in Zoey's room and there was Lissa, Aphrodite, and Stark. Who was rubbing his now red cheek. I couldn't help but smirk.

" Rose! Whats wrong? Are you ok? Zoey called and said you were having another nightmare. Do you always get them? Why didn't you tell me?" Lissa w went on but I had to stop her.

" Lissa I'm fine. It was just a bad dream and I don't always get then. Just a couple times. I'm fine." I said look her in the eye. I have had a couple nightmares, but none of them were like this. I felt hot an sticky. I felt dirty. I needed a shower.

" Was it Kalona?" Asked Stark. I don't know if I should tell them. It may be better or it may be nothing. I mean I may have imaged it all. I can't tell unless I'm certain.

" The winged guy you guys told us about?" I ask playing stupid, but looking at him as if he was the stupid one for asking.

" I take it as a no?" He asked

He looked at me seriously. Like he could tell I was lieing. Maybe he could read my mind. They never said anything about that, but who knows.

" I need a shower." Was the best thing I could come up with to break his intensive gaze.

They gave me a weird look for the sudden change in topic, but Zoey answered.

" Bathrooms there. Towles are by the shower. Lissa or I will bring you clothes." She said not questioning me.

Did I mention how much I like her?

" Thanks." I said giving her a smile before going into the bathroom, shuttung the door, and locking it.

LISSA'S POV

Well I was right. This has benn a long night. Considerimg it is now 5am.

Zoey called Aphrotdite and I because something was wrong with Rose. I was so worried. I wasn't sure if she was haveing nightmares. I mean what happened with Mason and all. I know now sheis haveing them, but I can't help but wonder what they're about.

I also can't help to think Rose isn't telling us something. That she is hiding something that is going to lead to something big.

STARK'S POV

Whe Zoey called I went over as fast as I could. I'm wasn't that far away anyway. I wanted to stay with her tonight, but I had so much training to do and she said Rose was going to be with her. Not that Kalona would stay out of her dreams.

When I got close to her room I heard scream. Eevn though I knew it wasn't Zoey I still ran faster to get there.

When I got in I saw Rose sweating and frightened, but also asleep. Lissa and Aphrodite was already there. Lissa looked really worried. I guess Rose is usually really strong and never this fragil looking.

I tried to wake her. I was talking to her trying to wake her when BAMM! Her fricking fist connects with my chee. Damn I cuse out loud. She has a good right hook. Rubbing my cheeck I notice Rose waking up. Her eyes opened slowly then wider. She looked around then her gaze landed on me. She noticed me running my cheek and smirked.

She almost reminds me of someone.

ROSE'S POV

The warm water helped my tense muscles. I washed up and everything. Trying to get clean. The dream felt almost real.

With a sigh I got out. I saw clothes out already that Lissa or Zoey must have brought them. I really must have spaced out.

There was a white tank top and black shorts. They showed a lot of skin. Thats not what bothered me. What bothered me is all the bruises that showed. Not a lot, but enough to make people stare. I had a left bruise on my elbow and a dark purple bruise on my right thigh. My left shoulder had a few little bruises going down to my shoulder blade and a scratch on my right shoulder. A few light bruise on my legs, but you can only see if you are really close. Lifting up my tank top I saw my bruise rips. Those were probably the worst.

Looking in the mirror I through my hair on a messy bun. I was about to turn away when something caught my eye. I never notice them. Looking real close they were small. But still there. When did I get them and how?

Who the hell did it?

I couldn't take my eyes off the little bite marks. I felt tears. But held them back. Straightened up and went in the room.

Zoey and stark were in one bed. Already asleep. I couldn't sleep so I quietly put a jacket on and slipped on my ugg slippers.

Closing the door gentally and walking out into the night.

* * *

_**I tried my best with this chapter. Next chapter I'm going for atleast 2,000 words, wish me luck! And PLEASEEE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU THINK SHOULD BE TOGETHER! I have some ideas, but I'm not sure. So tell me ideas and REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Here is a chapter long overdue!

* * *

Rose's POV

It was cold. Not freezing like a remember it being only a few days ago. It feels like months and even years have pasted since everything has happened.

God, I can't believe it happened. How could I let Mas...

I stopped mid-thought. Because I wouldn't allow myself to think about it. I couldn't.

There was a gust of wind. Out of no wheres, I wasn't afraid just surprised.

Pushing the hair out of my face that the wind caused to go every wheres, I saw something in the distance. I relaxed when I figured out it wasn't a stragio. I don't really know how I knew, but I just did.

There I could see there wasn't just one, but two figures. They were faded, but I could just barely make them out.

One was a petty blond girl. Looked to be about my age. The other figure is what caught my eye. He was wearing the same thing I last saw him in. His redish hair seemed faded just like the rest of him. Looking in the sad eyes, that were usually happy, was weird. I never thought I would see them again.

My eyes widened as the girl and Mason put there hands out to me. Almost like telling me to come to them. Swalling down the lump I felt rise in my throat, I took a step back. His eyes that show sadness held more sad in them, but also understanding. With that I saw the girl take Mason's hand and they faded away.

Once they were gone realitiy hit. My legs felt weak and I had to sit. Luckly, there was a tree nearby. So I walked, more like wobbled, over and sat down under it. Resting my back against it.

I can't believe that was Mason. A ghost? No way. I must be tired.

I lied my head back to closed my eyes. Sleep must really be what I need because before I knew I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Zoey's POV

I opened my eyes to see Stark sleeping next to me. I felt safe, peaceful, and just happy being in his arms. I rested my head back on his chest. Just listening to his heartbeat.

" I know you're awake." A voice said. I could just hear the smirk in his voice. I couldn't help, but smile.

I looked up in his deep chocolate brown eyes. I smile and his smirked slipped into a smile. He leaned in and planted his lips with mine. I smile and leaned in more. Wanting no space between us. Tangling my hands in his hair. I heard a light moan from the back of his throat. I wanted nothing more to continue where this is heading, but remember we aren't alone.

" Stark we have to stop." I said against his lips.

" Ugh! Why?" He wined like a little kids. I pulled all the way away and laughed a little bit.

" Because we aren't alone." I said nodding my head to the bed Rose is in, but still looking at Stark. He looked over then back confused.

" Umm I think we are alone."

What? I looked over and the bed Rose was in was empty.

" She must have gotten up, already. Come on. We'll get ready and go down to the dininghall. They are all probably already there."

He agreed, even though he had some of his own ideas we could do.

But sadly I had to decline.

Heading in to the dining room, we saw everyone at the usually table.

I smiled, but it slipped when I got there and saw how was there. Or rather who wasn't here.

Wheres Rose?

Starks POV

We walked into the dining hall. I saw Zoey's smile when she saw the table, but then a frown appeared on her face. I became worried/

" Whats wrong?" I asked looing around. Making sure there is no danger.

Instead of answering she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the table. Our usualy table with the gang, Lissa, Christan, Eddie, and a tired looking Adrian. No Darius or Dimitri, but Aphrodite was there.

" Hey guys, so wheres Rose?" Zoey asked getting right to the point. Looking around I noticed Rose wasn't here. Then were is she?

" We haven't seen her. Why isn't she with you guys?" Lissa asked concerned.

" She wasn't there when we got up." Wondering the same thing we all were.

" OMG! Do you think shes alright?" Lissa is really upset. Wait did she just say OMG?

" OH, Lissa it's Rose we're talking about. Of course shes alright." Christan said trying to calm is worried girlfriend.

" Morning everyone." Said a voice behind me. I turned to see Darius and Dimitri. Along with Natasha on his arm. Weird!

" Hi." Was all everyone could respond because Lissa said, " OMG! Have you guys seen Rose?"

" No we haven't. You guys haven't seen her?" Dimitri asked. Was it just me or did he sound a little worried.

" No, or else we wouldn't have asked you guys." I didn't know what I said until it left my mouth. I probably sound rude, I don't know where it came from, but it was a dumbass question.

" Whats your problem? " Shuanee asked.

" Yeah it was just a question, no need to be an asshat." Erin finished. So I sounded alittle rude, but oh well.

Looks like the twins found some new eye candy. Too bad for them he is also taken. By who I'm not so sure, but he must be by someone. Like the someone hanging from his arm.

" Guys calm down. We need to find Rose." Zoey said. She always wants peace for that is one of the reason why I love her.

I smile at her as we all agreed and went to look for her.

We finally saw something in the distance. Laying against a tree, by the Eat wall.

W all ran to it hopeing it was Rose. As I got closer I felt the worry everyone was probably feeling build up.

We got to her and she was pale and it looked like tears were dried on her face. Giving it a little color red, but still pale.

Lissa had tears in her eyes. While Christan held her close.

" She is cold. We need to get her inside. She must have been out her all night."

All night? It was pretty cold last night and she was only in a tanktop and shorts. What was she thinking

. Dimitri picked her up with care and started walking fast with her trying not to joint her too much. We all followed. I can tell he cares about her a lot. But what was with him and Natasha? I put one arm around Zoey and held her close as we walked.

For some reason I couldn't help, but feel re-leaved.

* * *

I don't know the pairings. I want them to be some what different. Review and tell me what you think! And who do you think was with 'Mason'?


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry! FINA;;Y I'm out for summer break! Summer 20113

Anyways here is the 11 chapter, double digits baby!

* * *

Rose's POV

I was shaking. I was freezing. I was being carried. It felt good in their big musclar arm. I could just melt and stay here forever. The only problem is I don't know whoes arms I'm in.

Suddenly I was being put down. I wanted to protest but didn't have the energy to open my eyes. All I know is they were covering me up.

" Rose can you here me?" A voice said that couldn't belong to those warm big arms.

" Please open your eyes Rose." I think it was Lissa. She sounded so worried and I really wanted to open my eyes, to show her I was ok. I tried but just couldn't I felt so tired.

" She needs sleep, princess. Let her rest." Said a deep voice that can only belong to Dimitri.

Maybe thats all I needed was sleep. I thought as a felt sleep approach. Pulling me into complete and peaceful darkness.

Zoey's POV

Rose is still sleep and hasn't woken up. She's been out for a few hours and I was getting anxious.

" Are you sure shes ok?" I asked breaking the silence.

" Yes, she'll wake up she just need sleep." Dimitri said. I don't know if he was trying to convince us that or himself but I couldn't tell. He is good anot showing much emotions. Most the guirdians are I notice.

" Then why isn't she up yet?" I was getting annoyed now. I was worring a lot lately. Nothing seems to never go right.

" Don't worry, Rose is strong. Shes also I heavy sleeper." Christian answered me this time. I noticed that he loves Rose, but in a brotherly sister way. I know hes in love with Lissa. I can tell by the way they look when they look at each other. I wonder if thats waht Stark and I look like.

Rose' POV

I knew I had to wake up. I just couldn't bring myself to open my eyes or my mouth.

"Roza" I heard a whisper. My first guess was Dimitri but it wasn't his voice. Oh no! So much for my peacful sleep.

I didn't want to have the same dream again. I didn't want to see him again.

' It;s not real.' I repeat to myself over and over.

' Oh but Roza, it is. Very real actually." Said the voice again.

" No it's not." I said back.

" If its not could this happen." And just like that Kalona was in front of me. Holding my left arm in a death grip. I could feel his nails digging into my flesh. I knew blood would follow soon after if he didn't let go.

" Beg" He said. But I refused. I will not beg. So instead I said,

" Piss off." With that he not only let go of my arm but flung me, making me land flate on my ass in front of him. I let out a little scream. I couldn't help it. It hurt so bad.

" Roza, that was a bad move. You see you made me hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. Don't fight it, or me. It'll only hurt you and your friends." He knelt down in front of me and cressend my cheek lightly. That gesture usually made to make people feel better only made me feel sick and dirty. Before I knew it he was gone.

I opened my eyes so fast I had to shut them. The light was blinding even though it wasn't that bright. The sky was turning shades of pinks.

" Rose." Lissa cried. I saw she went to hug me but someone stoped her.

" She is probably still in pain." Dimitri said.

" Rose are you ok? You gave us quite a scare." Darius asked first.

" Yahh I'm fi..." I stopped as I saw my arm. I was sure my face flushed pal.

I knew they were worries, but I couldn't take my eyes off my arm. I couldn't hear anything but my own heart beating against my chest.

" Roza." Someone said a little louder than the rest of the voices in the back ground. It made me jump. I looked and saw it was Dimitri who said it. I liked it better when he said it. Even though now whenever I hear it I shudder.

" Whats wrong?" He asked me looking into my eyes. I couldn't loo away.

" Rose, you have to tell us whats going on." Dimitri said after I didn't answere his last question.

With a sigh I said the words i didn't want to believe, " Kalona is back."

* * *

I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I THOUGHT THIS IS A GOOD CLIFFHANGER BUT IF I GET ONLY 3 MORE REVIEWS I'LL UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY!ALSO IT'LL BE LONGER! SO REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

OK, SO I FEELS LIKE I'M WRITTING LESS AND LESS! I'M JUST STUCK ON THE PAIRINGS SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU THINK SHOULD END UP TOGETHER!

* * *

ROSE'S POV

" What did you say?"

" How do you know?"

" Holy Shit!"

Those were the comment that I heard all at once. They were asking so many questions and I didn't know what to say. Wow thats a first. The imfamous Rose Hathaway speechless. Well not for long.

" SHUT THE FRIG UP!" They all stopped to look at me.

" I will tell you all what happened and such but you all have to keep your damn mouths shut." The all nodded and I started with my story.

" So Kalona showed up in my dreams about two nights ago. I didn't tell anyone because I wasn't sure who is was or if it was even real. So when you explained him to us I thought it was him but wasn't real, but you all said he can get into dreams. When he was i my it was so real. Now I know its real because in the dream he grabbed my arm and see the mark." I showed them the hand print left on my arm. There was even nail marks.

" He grabbed you?" Zoey asked

" What else did he do?" Darius asked me before I could answere Zoey's question.

I didn't want to answere. I would not only sound weak but pathetic. Not just because he tried to rape me but because it was so real like and freaked me out.

" Rose we have to know." Darius pressed.

" He just said to watch out and some other stuff."

" Rose." I interupted Darius

" I told you what happened. Now I'm tired and just want to sleep peacfully. I don't know what to do but is there anyway to keep him out?" I need sleep and Kalona always showing up isn't helping.

" Yah , you need to sleep with the opposite sex." Stark answered.

" What?"

" I mean like sharing a bed" Stark tried to explain better.

" Is that how you got Zoey?" I asked with a sarcastic snort.

"Actually, yes it was." He said with a smirk.

" Well I don't mind. I'm willing to take one for the team and protect you little Dhampire." Adrian said with a smirk of his own. That earned him a punch from Eddie.

" I think Rose would rather have someone she can trust." Eddie said in a duhhh-tone.

" She can trust me, but if she doesn't want me to, I c think of someone else who may need my protection more." Adrian said stealing a long glance at Shanee before looking back at us. I saw a slight blush creep on to her face. I'm going have to play match maker soon. Lissa is going to love this.

" I will" Eddie, I couldn't help but smile. Eddie really is a great friend. He really taking on the big brother role.

" Thanks Ed"

" OK then its settled. Until we find a better way, Eddie will sleep with Rose." Dimitri said sternly. Does he think I'm going to sleep with Eddie the first chance I get? I don't think so.

So once they all left Eddie climbed in next to me. I'm not going to lie, this is pretty akward.,

" Kalona did more, didn't he?" Eddie said breaking the silence. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to lie to him but I also didn't want to tell him.

" It's ok. You don't need to tell me. You can when you want because your like my sister and I know you will only do what you want anyways." He ended with a laugh. I smiled at that. It's been awhile since I heard him laugh. I was debating on wheather to tell him about Mason. I decided not to. Nows not the time.

I felt my eyes droop and had to fight to keep them opened.

" Good night Rose." Was the last thing I heard before I lost the fight and my eyes closed.

Zoey's POV

" Why does he have to be back? Why can;t he just leave us alone? Why is he going after Rose?" I could go on with asking questions but Stark cut me off. With his lips on mine.

It was an automatic responce to kiss him back. Even going through this hell on earth it felt good. I got lost in him. He soft lips against my chaped ones. Ohh Godess, what he noticed how chapped they are? I started to worry even more.

" It'll all be ok." He said against my lips and for the time being, I believed his words. I really believed everything will turn out ok. I wasn't sure. Maybe it was just the feeling in the pit of my stomach tell me other wise.

* * *

I KNOW I NEED TO UPLOAD MORE AND WRITE MORE BUT I'M STUCK! AND YES MY GRAMMER AND SPELLING ISN'T THE BEST BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! I NEED HELP! WHOI SHOULD END UP TOGETHER? REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR IDEAS IF YOUHAVE ANY AND IDEAS ABOUT THE PAIRINGS!


	13. Chapter 13

SO I TRIED TO MAKE THIS LONGER BECAUSE OF ALL THE WAIT AND I KNOW IT TAKES AWHILE TO UPDATE BUT STILL READ AND PLEASE DONT GIVE UP IM GONNA UPDATE MORE AND MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER! I HAD A LITTLE TROUB;E WITH THIS CHAPTER, IT TOOK ME THREE DAYS TO FINISH AND PLAN BUT IT WAS WORTH IT:)

* * *

Zoey's POV

Darius called a meeting that we all had to attend. It's been a few days since Rose told us Kalona is back. Health went back yesterday. Darius and Dimitri have been thinking and said they came up with some solutions. I hope they are good ones because I just want things to be normal again. But then again when has anything ever been normal? When have I ever been normal?

" Zoey, I know you're up. Come on, babe, we got to go." Stark said softly to me. I know we got to go, doesn't mean I want to. Yes I want anwseres, but i would rather lie here with him.

" Fine." I grumbled. After we both took a quick seperate showers we left. We met the others in one of the many meeting rooms.

" SO are we all here?" Asked Darius.

" WHeres Rose?" Lissa asked sounding worried.

" Shes probably fine, Lissa. You know how Rose is usually late." Christan said trying to calm his worried girlfriend.

" Yeah I know, but," she was cut off by Eddie.

" I was just with her. She told me to leave so she can get dressed." He explained.

" Yeah so quite worring" Said I knew voice. We all turned to see Rose entering the room and taking the empty seat between Eddie and Lissa.

" How can I quite when your always getting hurt or in danger?" Lissa said getting louder as she went on.

" Have you been using spirit?" Rose asked Lissa acusingly.

" Rose," Lissa said with a sorry look on her face. Then Rose got a blank look on her face. Soon her blank look darkend.

" Rose don't." Lissa said but it was too late. It was pretty clear what she was doing. This is what Rose looks like when she is taking the darkness from Lissa.

" Lissa, its fine." Rose said.

Before Lissa could reply Rose went on

" So lets get on with the meeting then." No one said anything.

Rose cleared her throat in an impatient way.

" Right, so we all know the problem at hand. First does anyone have any idea what we are going to do?" Darius was the first to speak.

Wait, why is he asking us? I thought he had the solution.

" I thought this meeting was because one of you guys already found a solution?" Rose said to Darius and Dimitri. I gguess we were all wondering that because we all nodding in agreement.

" Its a little more complicated than that." Dimitri tried to explain.

" Bullshit!" we all turned to a pissed off Rose. I have never seen her this mad. Hell I have never seen anyone this mad.

" Why don't we just go down there were ever the fuck the sick bastard is and kill he feather ass." She stated instead of questioned.

" Rose I dont think it works like that." Lissas said.

" Yeah, hes immortal." Damian said in his smartical voice.

" Wait Rose is on to something." Darius said making us all turn our attention on him.

" He may be immortal, as we know. But everything as to due someway. Late time we went down there hopeing to compromise and go with the law. This time we need to be prepared. We need to fight. Rose or Zoey, he goes to you guys in your dreams so one of yous can pull him in and find out as much as you can. As you sleep we will be next to you if you don't wake up within 20 minutes we will wake you up so things don't get too out of hand." He stopped to make sure everyone is still understanding him.

I did and I didn't really like the idea of seeing him again. I also didn't like that Rose or I my have to be alone in our dreams with him again.

" I'll pull him into my dream." Rose said

" Are you sure?" I asked. I was slgihtly relieved she said she would.

" Yeah its no big deal."

" Maybe theres another way." Dimitri spoke up. I saw that he was worried. He didn't take his eyes off Rose. I saw love in his eyes when he look at her. I'll have to ask her about that when this is all over.

" No it's the best way. It no big deal." Rose stated firmly.

" So, looks like we got our solution. Or atleast some of it." Darius said.

" A war?" I couldn't help but voice. I really didn't want one. Who knew what would happen.

" Let's hope it doesn't get that far." Darius said in a such a serious tone it almost made me shudder.

I noticed Stark hasn't said anything through the meeting. For the first time I looked up at him. Wondering what he was thinking. He had his guard up but I could tell he was worried.

Stark's POV ( YAY!)

After the meeting we went to the dining hall for some lunch. Being that we missed breakfast. We being Zoey, Damian, Jack, the twins, Lissa, Christan, Rose, Eddie, Adrian and me.

We all went to get food. My lunch was a slice of pizza, a bag of potatoe chips, and a carton of milk. I'm not very hungry which was weird. I guess I'm confused and pissed about everything. Why can't Kalona just piss off? I just want to find him and stick my arow through his cold heart.

" Stark are you ok?" Zoey asked worried.

" Yeah, why?"

" Because you look like your trying to sqush your fork with one hand. You do know it's metal, right?" Rose said like a smartass.

I finally noticed what she ment. I had my fork in my left hand and my knuckled turning white. I don't even need a fork to eat pizza with. Letting the fork go with a sigh.

" Whats wrong?" Why does Zoey always need to worry about me?

" It obvious hes pissed." Rose said in a duhhh tone.

It was silent for a minutes until Lissa broke it.

" I know! How about we alldo something fun to night!" Is she serious?

" Really, Lissa?" Rose asked

" Yeah I mean with all the hell around we might as well have so fun."

" I like the idea." Agreed Zoey. Everyone nodded in agreement while I just sat there. I don't really want to but I know Zoey is going to drag me along.

When did I become such a downer?

Rose POV

It felt normal, having lunch with friends. But I know it was far from normal. We were all far from normal.

It was nice though. Or it was.

" Can we help you?" Asked Stark. He has been in a pissy mood all day and I'm sure Erik and Betty isn't helping.

" Nope. We just thought we could the the story of what they hell is up." Betty said in a prissy voice.

" Are you talking up the stick that stuck UP your ass?" The smirk never leaving my face as thewords left my mouth.

" And who the hell are to talk?" I was about to respond but Zoey did instead.

" Becca, just go away." Becca? Oh, so the bitches name is Becca. Close enough.

" Do you want everyone else to leave too so you can be with just Erik and then Stark like the slut you are. What about your blood donor?" Becca squealed. That go teveryones attention. We had all eyes on us.

Everyone at the table was shocked and speachless. Zoey looked like she was in between mad and tears.

" You must be talking about yourself you skank. I'm sure I'm not the only one tired of your pig squeals and bitchy attitude. So why don't you march your cow ass to someone who cares because this isn't a barn you slut bag!" By now I was standing up to her hight. Everyone was silent. Then she turned and woddled out. Clearly pissed.

" No more to see here." I sneered. Nosey asses.

" You can leave too." Erin said to Erik.

" Bye bye." Shaunee finished.

" Thank you." Zoey finally spoke.

" Its no big deal." I told her with a smile. There was no way I was going to let some skank bag hoe talk to her or anyone like that.

" Whats no big deal?" Asked Dimitri. I looked up to see him, Darius, Aphodite, and Tasha walk in. My stomach dropped alittle.

" Nothing but Rose sticking up for me." Zoey answered.

" Yeha and bitching out Becca." Christan said with a smirk. Taddle tail.

" Rose, Rose, Rose. Fighting already?" Dimitri said in a tisk manner. I saw amusement in his eyes and i knew, even if he was with Tasha, that I love him and didn't want to let him go.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK AND WHATS TO HAPPEN OR THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN! SOOO REVIEWWW!


	14. Chapter 14

AHH! IM SO EXCITED! ON SUMMER VACATION SO I HOPE ILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN! ALSO IF YOU LIKE MY STORIES U SHOULD CHECK OUT MY OTHER ONES AND IF U HAVE A WATTPAD CHECK OUT MY ACCOUNT - musicfoREVer42 SO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN SO PACIENT AND ARE STILL READING THIS STORY :) ALSO I LOVE THE REVIEWS SO THANKS TO EVERYONE WHOSE BEEN REVIEWING! :D

* * *

Rose's POV

" You do know we are only sleeping there for tonight right?" I asked Zoey. She spared me a quick glance and then went right back to packing.

" Yah, well, you never know what you may need."

" Aphrodite's room is right down the hall. If you ' forget' something you can always walk back over." So far she has a duffel bag stuffed full, sleeping bag, and pillow.

" Its not like its all close. I also packed some snacks and CDs because no offense to Aphrodite, but some of her music is poop." I couldn't help the smile that tugged on my lips. Her language was just so... Innocent.

Rolling my eyes I grabbed a small over night bag, pillow, and blanket. Heading to the door with Zoey in toe. Before even having a chance to knock the door swung opened. " Hey guys!" Lissa said giving us a hug and pulling us in. I noticed Aphrodite, Lissa, Christian, the twins, Jack, Damien, Zoey, and I where the only ones here.

" Hey, where Adrian, Stark, and are anyone else who's coming?" I asked

" Adrian said he might show later and Eddie said he would." Christian answered.

" Yah, and Stark IS showing up later." Zoey said while the twins high-fived her saying something about girl power.

" I don't think anyone else is coming besides those too. Darius said something about a training session with Dimitri." Aphrodite replied.

Damn... Wish I could've went. Not just because I'd have a chance to see Dimitri fighting and sweating, not that I'd complain, but because I'd probably have more fun training and sparring right now than a sleep over.. type thing... Lissa must have read my mind, " Oh come on Rose, don't look so down. We'll have a more kick butt time here than there."

" Then where." Came a new voice. We turned to see Stark come in along with Eddie and yes may I add, he did not knock.

" To a training session with Darius and Dimtri." Zoey said.

" Oh that, you didn't miss much. It was kick ass at first, but then Tisha girl came down acting all needy." Stark said. " Its Tasha." Lissa said " Wait.. you guys went and didn't invite me?" I said with a pissed look.

" Yah well... we just figured...you might... umm... want to.." Eddie trailed off not really knowing what lie to use.

"... Yah know just chill.." Stark finished. We all looked at them like they were on something.

" Hey look! Cookies!" Eddie said doing a leap to the bag of cookies. Bad idea seeing as Christian had the same idea leaving them both to collide with one other and lie in a heap on the floor. Causing the rest of us to laugh as Christian rubbed his head that hit off the floor and Eddie to rub his bum that landed on Christian's head.

* * *

ITS BEEN SO LONG! AND I KNOW THIS IS STILL KIND OF SHORT, BUT IN ORDER TO CONTINUE I NEED TO KNOW THE PAIRINGS, WHICH I HAVE NO CLUE OF YET! SO IF YOU WANT ANYONE SPECIFIC TOGETHER REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! BUT THERE WILL BE THE NEXT PART SOON! THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY FOR FUN AND I LIKED WRITING IT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOMEWHAT LIKE THIS ONE BEFORE IT GETS MORE SERIOUS!

ALSO..

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS... Sadly.:( I ONLY OWN THE PLOT

Rose's POV

" Lissa, truth or dare?" I asked. Yes, we are all sitting in a circle playing truth or dare which was Lissa's idea.

" Truth." I knew the perfect one.

" It is true yours and Christian's Lovenet is a church?" I asked already knowing the answer to. I tried to keep a straight face while everyone burst out in laughter. Well everyone besides Lissa, who looked mortified, and Christian who just gave a shrug to the shourlders and a glare to me.

I should of felt bad for asking such a question, but hey she wanted to play and I didn't.

" Rose! That's private!" Lissa said. The color of her cheeks already giving the answer away.

" Lissa it's truth or dare. Nothing is private in this game." Damien said to her giving her a sympathetic pat on the back. While everyone else was just recovering from their laughter.

It was quiet for a second while everyone silently agreed with him.

" It's weird." Stark said out of the blue breaking the silence.

" What is?" Erin asked while we all stared at him questionably.

He turned to Lissa.

" You." What is this kid on?

" Me?" She asked

" Yeah." He stared at her intensely before continuing. " You seem so innocent and all, but a church huh?" He said with a smirk causing everyone to laugh again while Lissa blushed and hit him up side the head.

" It was in the attic!" SHe yelled defensive.

" Face it Lis." I said between laughs, " You're going to hell."

She continued to blush while Christian now looked annoyed.

" Ok I believe it's Lissa turn to ask someone."

" O...hmmm... Jack Truth or dare?" Jack seemed to be a play it safe kid so his answer pretty much surprised me.

" Dare."

" Ok I dare you to... " She had trouble thinking of one to Aphrodite leaned over and whispered in her ear.

" I dare you to kiss Stark."

" What!" Stark yell completely shocked as was everyone else.

" No way." Stark, Jack, and Damien said together. Zoey looked like she was going to piss herself with laughter at her boyfriend's reaction. I myself was probably going to too.

" Ok come on. Jack obviously loves you Damien so don't worry and Stark loves you Zoey so you don't have to worry."

I said with a smirk.

" Oh thank goddess because I was so worried." Zoey said still laughing.

" And as for Stark, well, Pucker up." I said and he turned his glare on to me.

" Come on, we aren't getting any younger." Aphrodite said. With that said we all watched as Jack and Stark looked at eachother. Waiting to see what they'd do.

I KNOW ITS SHORT! I HAVE THE NEXT PART SORTED OUT AND ITS LONGER AND WILL BE UP SOON I JUST WANTED TO STOP HERE AND SEE YOUR REACTIONS :p SO REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
